


Suck Slut

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Crying, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Lolicon, Pedophilia, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Young Casey is the ideal image of teenage innocence. On the brink of eviction young teenage Casey has to make a desperate move to prevent her family from homelessness. Casey may not know what to do with her cute looks and curvy body but others certainly know more about how to use that to her advantage. Especially her older landlord who controls her fate most of all...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Suck Slut

Calling Casey innocent was almost practically a contradiction. She was best friends with the sluttiest girls in 8th grade. She had working knowledge of cocks, sex, blow jobs and even anal from all the tales of her friends experiences. Casey was even blessed with a round perky set of triple D tits, practically ready to burst into an E. At only 13 she had quite the developed chest and even her wide hips and curvy ass made her have the appearance of a totally fuckable jail bait slut. Despite everything around and on her Casey was in fact innocent.  
Casey had the reputation of a prude. No guy has gotten anywhere with her, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying either. Of course every middle school boy is going to be after the babe with porn star curves, and of course she would be encouraged by her friends who told her of the countless cocks sucked, fucked, and satisfied. Casey had every arrow in her life pointing for her to be a slut but still she was a kissless dateless virgin who maintained all her innocence.   
Casey’s home life wasn’t ideal. It was just Casey, her mother, and younger brother. They barley scraped by despite the countless hours Casey’s mother worked. So despite all the opportunities for Casey’s true slutty identity to come out, her mind was always on home and her family. A sweet hearted girl who just worried for her family. Lately Casey’s home life had been slipping, as her mother was failing time and time again to come up with enough rent money. This all came to a halt when the family was served with an eviction letter. Casey’s mother was trying her hardest but the letter was inevitable. Casey shouldn’t have been the first one to see it but she knew exactly what was going on. 30 days to vacate and then the family was on the street.  
That week Casey was thrown into a panic. Each day at school she would scramble thinking of what to do. In a desperate move Casey asked her friends to help, a generally bad crowd to ask how to make money. 

“Selling nudes online helped me pay for my new iPhone!” One friend remarked. 

“Online is great for money, got any cute panties you could pawn off on some pervert?” Another said.

“My 30 year old boyfriend gives me all the money I need, that is if I put out for him.” 

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST SUCK YOUR LANDLORDS DICK!” One of the wildest sluts out of Casey’s friends shouted.

Casey’s embarrassment was painted all over face, almost literally with how red her face was in a blush. “G..guys I cant do that…. I’m still a virgin… I..I’m not like you… I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” Casey chocked out between embarrassing sighs.   
“I say you work your way right into your landlords pants. Fuck you got some cannons on your chest you probably just need to flash those puppies and your good to stay as long as you like. I bet the bastard will even pay your rent for you.” The wild one said with a lustful grin on his face.  
“Landlord?” Casey thought to herself. Her landlord would be easy to appease to. Casey never had too many interactions with him despite living only 2 apartments away. He was definitely a shut in, and definitely interested in huge boobs since his eyes made it quite obvious where he was looking any of the rare times Casey crossed paths with him. A plan to keep her family housed was forming and Casey was hopping to keep it with all her innocence intact.

Casey stood at the foot of her landlords door. The little 13 year old was nervous but eager to save her family. The plan Casey had in mind involved just a simple offer of any small jobs she could do for the 34 yearold man. No sucking cock, no fucking, and no nudity. Besides Casey’s standards she still had some influence from her friends. Her body was put on as much display as possible without stripping her down to just a simple bra and pair of panties. She wore a tight little blouse with just enough buttons undone to not only show her cleavage but display how the small the bra she had on under. Her huge tit’s where practicality popping out in front of. Casey’s plaid skirt she had on barley fell below her curvy bubble butt. Even with the entire slutty set up she still had the shy innocent face of a 13 year old virgin. Casey’s bright blonde hair swept across her face and fell just bellow her shoulders and the natural redness of her cheeks and freckles put her in a constant state of blush innocence. She looked straight out of a porno and she was even feeling a little embarrassed how much was on display, extenuating her rosy cheeks.  
The desperate underage girl knocked gently on the door, trying to collect her confidence and drive to help her family. It wasn’t long for her landlord to open, stepping out was a big man, not only from his almost height which was only an inch or 3 above Casey’s 5’1 height. The man looked to weigh almost 300 pounds with a round tummy and big broad shoulders. The man did not make it a secret that he didn’t put too much into his appearance. His long unkempt hair and bushy beard gave this slob his signature look, letting you know exactly the kind of man he is. “Uh hello? How can I help you?” The man looked down at Casey baffled. His eyes where glued to the teens bulging chest but he didn’t seem excited in the slightest.  
“Hello Mr Basley! I don’t think we have ever been properly introduced but I live 2 doors over in B15 and I was just wondering if I could come in and talk with you about an opportunity?” Casey said brightly trying to be as polite and bubbly as possible. Her outfit was already doing it’s job as the Mr. Basley’s eyes where quite obviously kept on the little girls huge chest.  
“Uh, yeah sure come in.” The bemused man said scratching his neck and stepping aside to let the little girl in to his home. Mr. Basley’s apartment was far bigger but quite dirtier than Casey’s. It had an especially musky smell that could only come from a man. The man sat on his couch staring at the girl and all the curves she had to offer. “If this is about the 3 months rent your behind on there’s nothing I can do. A man can only take so much push back.” The man said waiting to hear what Casey had to say.   
“I know 3 months is a lot but hear me out.” Casey pleaded while trying not to act disgusted by the mans slobish life style. “So I’m only 13 and there is little to no jobs I can get work...buttttt what If you hired me.” Casey declared waving her finger at the older man. “Now you don’t even have to pay me, maybe just give us some time to gather the money and in the mean time I could clean your apartment for you. Anytime you want I’m your gal and I’ll be right over!”  
“Like a maid huh?” Mr. Basley stroked his beard thinking of the hot little girl cleaning around the house. “I do like the idea of a teenager in a cute maid outfit cleaning for me.” He was blunt and clearly lacked social skills. “But I don’t mind the clutter so I’m not really interested.”  
“W..well how about other maidly duties? I am quit the fantastic chef and I could cook you a hot meal every day. You would never have to worry about making your own food again!” Casey countered with another service she was skilled in.   
“No thanks, I’m fine with my sturdy diet of takeout food.” Mr Basley looked quite bored and tired, it’s almost like he showed no interest in the 13 year old girl pleading to do anything for him.  
Casey was starting to run out of ideas and jobs that she could do for the grown man, she was getting more desperate and worried. “Well I’m sure being a landlord is hard work! All the money and checks you have to go through. I’m in the most advanced 8th grade math classes! I could do any of that math and money management for you!” Casey said enthusiastically despite her heart racing on the inside.   
“There’s not really as much math to it as you might think, and even at that math is one of the few things I actually enjoy about being a landlord”  
Casey was out of ideas, she was desperate but she could’nt fuck a man more than 10 years older than her to keep her home. She had to take the next step, really use her body to her advantage. “Mr. please. Please is there anything I can do for my family to stay?” Casey was nearly shaking as she stood infront of the fat older man. Her hands nervously went to her blouse, undoing 2 buttons to further show off all the cleavage she had. Even the undersized bra was exposed. “Is t..there anything I could s..show you...” Casey pleaded trying to hint that her huge boobs where apart of the negotiations.   
“Show me? What can a 13 year old do for a grown man?” Mr Basley scoffed. Was he just stupid or trying to push whatever he can get out of this desperate little girl.  
“W..well I’m told I have a lot..” Casey was yet again painted with red as she stared at the ground trying to fight through her shame and embarrassment. Her next move was even more daring and pushing her to the limits of her fragile innocent comfort level. The renaming few buttons wof her bluse where awkwardly undone through shaken hands. A strip of exposed flesh going across Casey’s torso was displayed between the fabric of her open shirt. The bra was the next to go as she let it fall down after undoing it under her shirt. The soft round tits of a “pure” 13 year old girl where just barley covered by the exposed blouse that Casey kept on. “I...im told I have a lot… for a little girl...” Casey was at the height of embarrassment. Practically naked in front of a grown man, desperate, and willing only for the man to claim what she has presented him with. She slowly made her way to make eye contact, her face as red as ever, she was practically like the other sluts at school now, she was finding it hard to hold herself together. Trembling where she stands.  
“Doubt it.” Mr. Basley replied bluntly, his eyes still focused on the magnificent tits, a bulge even formed his pants. Despite all the tell tale sings he still seemed unimpressed and ignorant to the hints. Casey was beyond her limit at this point, she was going from flustered to furious.  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Casey burst out completely taking her top off and stomping her foot. “I SEE EXACTLY HOW YOU LOOK AT THESE TITS YOU FUCKING PERVERT. AND HERE I AM WILLING TO SHOW YOU ANYTHING ON THIS HOT LITTLE BODY THAT FUCKING PLENTY OF GUYS TRY TO FUCK DAILY. I’D EVEN LET YOU TOUCH THEM IF YOU WEREN’T SUCH A WEIRD FUCKING CREEP BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOUR A FAT LAZY IDIOT WHO WON’T EVEN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS DESPERATE SOON TO BE HOMELESS 13 YEAR OLD GIRL!!! WHY DON’T YOU TRY BEING A REAL FUCKING PEDO AND GROPE ME LIKE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!” Casey screamed in frustration. Her tits where exposed and bounced with her passionate speech. Casey was always so calm and tempered but the mixture of desperation, frustration, and fear for her family caused her to snap. Her face was red with anger this time around and as her deep breath turned into quite pants she realized what she had done.  
“Oh my god...” Casey said with tears filling her eye’s. They slid down her soft circular face as she realized she probably just lost her chance to save her home. “I am so sorry...” Casey said looking down at the floor trying to wipe the flood of tears raining down her cheeks.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you where one of THOSE kinds of girls” Mr. Basely said getting up to approach the half naked teen. As soon as Casey noticed the man in front of her she was already caught by his strong hand gripping the back of her head. Casey was pushed to the floor so fast and powerfully that she couldn’t even react. Only looking up at her landlord choking back tears and sobbing. “See now I have an actual job I want you to do.”   
Mr. Basley pushed his pants down exposing the massive musky cock he kept semi erect for the duration of the 13 year old girls stay in his apartment. It wasn’t even fully hard but it dropped down from a messy patch of pubic hair almost 8 inches. This was bigger than even the College kids Casey’s friends had fooled around with.   
Casey was face to face with her own cock and it wasn’t just the size that was threatening but the musky grime coming from the sweaty tip that really bothered her. She remained on her knees but tried her best to keep away. “Mr. please! I..I can’t do this...” She pleaded and sobbed as the cock was pushed against her wet tear covered cheek.  
“Call me Dan, and of course you can do this. Why else would you strip in front of a “pedo” if you didn’t expect him to take his cock out. I always suspected you where innocent girl Casey, even for a jailbait bitch with massive tits” Dan smirked with an evil calm look in his eye. He was in control now and Casey was still shocked and scared from the first cock she would encounter in her life.  
“D..Dan p..lea...” Casey’s poor attempt to speak was Dan’s opportunity to access her mouth. He thrust in quickly. Forcing his musky filthy cock to hit the back of Casey’s virgin throat. Casey gagged spitting out the cock coughing out spit and pre cum back onto the hardening cock. Casey’s eyes started to pool with tears yet again, but this time from embarrassment and shame.   
“Suck my cock and then we can negotiate you staying here. Got it you little underage slut?” Dan barked at Casey as she started to cry. She tried holding the tears and looked up at the perverted man forcing her to have her first sexual experience. His face was only growing madder so Casy tried to work on the cock as best as a 13 year old virgin could. Casey started to lick up and down the shaft, sobbing as the flavors of a dirty cock filled her small mouth. After somewhat stopping her choking and crying she moved to the tip. Slowly licking than picking it up to suck in her mouth. Clearly she had been listening to the countless blowjob stories.   
Casey felt disgusted with herself for sucking cock. This wasn’t how she thought her first guy experience would go. In fact she didn’t even think about guys yet. But here she was now, with a fat 32 year old mans cock stuffed in her mouth. “Suck that cock you fucking slut.” Dan said thrusting his meat into the little girls mouth. Again hitting the back of her underage throat and causing her to cough up the cock out of her mouth.  
Dan’s cock was fully hard now. It was a whole entire foot of cock. Casey dared to even grip her hand around it, the cock looked thicker than both her small wrists and maybe her entire forearm. The end of the cock was even the most threatening as it looked swollen and somehow even thicker. Casey marveled in fear as she stared at the cock. Frozen not even thinking she could manage to fit it into her mouth, only causing more silent tears to fall down her face.   
“Did I tell you to stop you dumb bitch?” Dan said with anger in is voice.   
“S..sorry..” Casey said giving Dan another opportunity to rape the little 13 year old’s mouth. His cock was thrust in just past Casey’s soft lips. But he wanted more than the couple inches her virgin throat could take. The back of Casey’s head was suddenly gripped with strong powerful hands. A forceful thrust and pull of her head forced right past Casey’s gagging point and Dan now successfully made half of his monster cock into the teens throat.  
Casey began to gag and choke but her head was held tightly from the grown mans tight girp. He was really enjoying her mouth now as he slid back and shoved deeper in. It would be rather hard to truly fuck all of such a little underage girls throat so Dan made with what he had. He started to thrust in and out, bulging her neck and forcing 8 inches sometimes even 9 into her little untrained throat.  
Casey’s tears where now not only caused from her humiliation but now from the lack of air and assault on her throat. She tired to push and force herself off but it was no use. She was so small and weak to such a big grown man. The cock was making such a huge impact on her throat. Through coughing and spit soaking all of the massive piece of meat she was being forced to take she was feeling helpless.   
The teen was starting to lose hope. Maybe she deserved this, maybe she is no better than any other slut from school, maybe all she is good for is her tits and pleasing grown men. The teen thought. Casey was losing her energy to fight back and closed to passing out from lack of air. She let the man have his way with her as she now understood her place as a little underage suck slut. The tears had stopped and she was slipping into unconsciousness.  
As soon as Casey was starting to accept her fate and let herself pass out while being mouth raped, Dan forced the cock out of her mouth. As the little teen started to cough and desperatly gasp for air Dan unleashed the massive load of cum his hairy fat balls contained. Casey was met with a hot sticky load of cum that not only hit her face but also covered her tits. It began to shoot out plastering her face in the white thickness. The rest was aimed at her magnificent soft tits. Going grom her chest down to her soft pink nipples. She was showered with cum while trying to recover.   
Before she could realize the wet jizz shower covering her she was met with commands. “Swallow! All of it!” Dan said sternly. Slowly but surely Casey complied. It took her nearly 15 minutes to slowly intake the cum. The flavor was even worse than the cock and she would have to stop and sob as she had just been mouth raped, humiliated, and used.   
Casey was ashamed and beyond embarrassed. “Go home you slut.” Dan barked at her shortly after she finished her cum clean up. Casey made no hesitations to leave. All she could think about was going home to cry and wash the disgusting taste of cock out of her mouth. She didn’t even put her shirt back out just ran right out, across the hall, and home. Ashamed, but hopeful that she saved her family from homelessness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! This is my first story and I am absolutely swimming in rough drafts and half finished smut sitting around waiting for me to kick procrastination. Feedback is very welcome, and any requests or, comments are open too! This was done months ago but haven't got a chance to post till now. I'd love to hear if anyone is interested in a continuation or if I should move on to the next story. I'm just starting out but have plenty of stuff to share and work on in the future!


End file.
